Blossoms And Lances
by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness
Summary: Sumia helps Cynthia repair her lance when Cynthia can't seem to fix it during maintenance. As she does, the mother and daughter bond over discussing Cynthia's crush on Iniabi.


Cynthia was sitting on the patio outside of her, her sister Media, and Sumia and Henry's house on the Pegasus farm. In front of her was her own personal lance that her alternate future self and her mother had made years earlier. Cynthia had only met her once as a baby, so she didn't remember her very well, but she had inherited the lance from her as a parting gift anyway.

Cynthia had noticed that the lance was getting a little worn out, so she had decided to do maintenance to it. Currently, she had it laid out on the patio table in front of her, with the spearhead propped off. She had never actually taken it apart like this before, but figured it wouldn't be too difficult to put back together. She had managed to polish the shaft and the spearhead, but still had to reattach the head. However, she was having a much harder time than she'd thought she'd have. No matter what she did, the spearhead wouldn't lock into place. She had even accidentally snapped the shaft in half once in frustration, but had applied a mending spell she had learned from Henry to fix the mistake. The lance never gave her this much difficulty with maintaining it. She scratched her chin.

"Nah, still no good. It still won't seem to slide on properly. Maybe if I..." Cynthia grumbled.

She tried forcing down the spearhead, but it once again wouldn't lock into place. She gave a growl and tugged on her white pigtails.

"That isn't it either! I'm never going to get this working again!" Cynthia shouted.

"Cynthia?" a voice asked.

Cynthia didn't even look up as her mother walked over.

"What's going on, sweetheart? Your father and I could hear you from the other side of the house. You sound pretty upset." Sumia asked.

She took a seat next to Cynthia. The younger girl showed her the lance.

"The lance just doesn't want to work for me. It's being stubborn!" Cynthia replied frustrated.

She pointed to the spearhead.

"The spearhead won't stay on properly. No matter what I do, it won't stay on. If I try even poking something with the lance, the head will just pop right off!" Cynthia explained.

Her mother looked it over.

"I see what you're doing wrong. You dented the lock inside." Sumia said.

Cynthia gasped.

"No! So I ruined it? Do I need to mend it?" Cynthia asked.

Sumia shook her head.

"No, no. You don't need to do that. You really need to do one simple little trick." Sumia replied.

She stretched out her hands to take the spearhead, but then stopped.

"Here. May I?" Sumia asked.

Cynthia nodded. Sumia grabbed the spearhead and pulled out what looked like a lockpick from her dress pocket. She stuck it inside the spearhead and started tinkering around with it. After a minute passed by, there was an audible clank inside the spearhead. Sumia took out the pick from the spearhead and handed the point back to her daughter.

"There we go. Try it now." Sumia ordered.

Cynthia went to do as she was told. To her surprise, the spearhead slid right into place and locked onto the shaft like a glove. Her face light up like a candle.

"Wow! Thanks, Mom!" Cynthia said.

She stood up and swiped the recompleted lance around. Satisfied with it, she stuck the blade of the weapon into the ground and sat back down.

"How do you know so much about repairing lances like that, anyway?" Cynthia asked.

"Oh, just from my time as a Shepherd. I was trained as a Pegasus Knight, so I made sure to keep up with repairs to my weapons. I'm pretty handy with those kind of things." Sumia replied with a chuckle.

Cynthia chuckled.

"Should of guessed." Cynthia said.

She gestured to the book that her mother had on the chair with her.

"You always got your nose in one book or another." Cynthia said.

Sumia nodded.

"Yep." Sumia said.

She smiled at her eldest child.

"So, how's things been going with you? Any boys you're interested in?" Sumia asked.

Cynthia became noticeably flustered.

"W-Well, uh..." Cynthia started to reply.

She covered her mouth with her hands and just nodded. Sumia smirked, knowing who it was.

"You're in love with Iniabi, huh?" Sumia asked.

Cynthia just nodded again.

"I see. It's alright, Cynthia. I'm perfectly okay with that." Sumia said.

Cynthia looked at her mother in confusion.

"Y-You are?" Cynthia asked.

Sumia nodded.

"Your father and I have noticed how close the two of you are. We've talked it over and... we're both alright with you and him going out together." Sumia replied.

"Really?" Cynthia asked.

"Yes. Iniabi is a really good boy. Smart, handsome, and really honorable. I know he'll treat you right, honey." Sumia said.

Cynthia eyed her mother in suspicion.

"Thanks, but... are you saying this just because he's Chrom's grandson? You're not trying to get me together with Inny because that'd make you related to his family through marriage?" Cynthia asked.

Sumia shook her head.

"No, I've moved on from Chrom long ago. You know your father is the only one I can be with. I honestly think you and Iniabi would be cute together." Sumia replied.

She clasped her hands together in glee.

"Two childhood best friends, their friendship blossoming into love as they age. They get married, start a family, and live happily ever after." Sumia said.

She sighed happily.

"It's just like the stories I read." Sumia said.

Cynthia blushed.

"Mom..." Cynthia started to say in embarrassment.

Sumia giggled.

"Sorry, honey. I don't mean to embarrass you." Sumia said.

She gently grasped Cynthia's hands in her's.

"Whatever you end up doing, Cynthia, I'll support no matter what. It's your life. Go live it however you want." Sumia said softly.

Cynthia hugged her.

"Thanks, Mother." Cynthia whispered.


End file.
